


Lonely Feelings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Introspective Epsilon, Slight warnings for episode 11 of season 12 spoilers (just that small one conversation)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based a bit on the conversation that Epsilon!Church had with the Delta memory fragment, I tried to capture the feelings he mentioned in that conversation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lonely Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Based a bit on the conversation that Epsilon!Church had with the Delta memory fragment, I tried to capture the feelings he mentioned in that conversation.

Sometimes he gets lonely.

He doesn't let the feeling slip through to Carolina, because he can sometimes sense her own feelings of loneliness though he knows she might playfully mock him over it. To mock gently that a simple artificial intelligence program who thought that he was a person can feel loneliness too. He knows that she misses her former teammates and doesn't want to burden her.

So he doesn't talk to her about it.

Sometimes he misses the guys. 

And sometimes he doesn't. 

Really because they were responsible for the stupid things, most of their conversations included that he has experienced.

He doesn't speak to Carolina about the loneliness. Instead he quietly accesses his memories of the other fragments and starts calling forth the memories that he has of Delta to start molding a likeness of the ai fragment he met prior before the fragment joined the other fragments within the Meta. Perhaps he do some of the others later.

Maybe now he won't feel so lonely.


End file.
